


A Game We All Play

by crystalmoon789



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Rape, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmoon789/pseuds/crystalmoon789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When King Leopold is killed Snow White is left to fight for her life, while her step-brother the new king sits on the throne which is rightful hers. Mean while the well respected Morgan house is tarnished and blamed for the death of the king. They must all now prove their innocence and rely on the Lady Belle to help them from within the castle walls.<br/>(I suck at summaries)</p><p>Once Upon a Time, Game of Thrones style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game We All Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU for Once Upon a Time that loosely follows the Game of Thrones concept. You will throughout the story find scenes from either OUaT or GoT but for the most part this is a very dark version of OUaT. I am honestly winging this and have no clue what I am doing but I hope that this turns out all right! This is a request from my best friend and I hope all you GoT fans and OUaT can enjoy this equally. It has been some time since I have attempted a very graphic story so, please bare with me.
> 
> Also, I am throwing in some of my personal characters so, please do not take them and they will be very happy! I am also putting characters as whosever I see fit so, I hope I do not make too many people angry … Anyways, enjoy!

She could taste the salt of her tears mixed with dirt and blood on her lips, she could not help but lick the away. Everything had gone in the wrong direction and she had no idea how to start fixing or if she even could. Her father died a sudden and unexplained death; her step-mother had exiled her to the forest and claimed that her own son would be king and not her. The Morgan’s had been blamed for it all, for her father’s death, been labeled as traitors like her and all but two had bounties on their heads. One of her dearest friends is stuck back at the castle with her step-brother who is more of a monster then she herself even realized. The blood was now pouring out her arm, she glanced down at the wound and decided to stop for a bit and try to patch herself up.

Snow bit back a cry as she pulled her sleeve up to inspect the gash more thoroughly. It was deeper then she had originally thought but she would make it through this. Her fingers gingerly felt in the open wound and found what she could only assume to be a thorn or something sharp imbedded into the soft flesh of her muscle. The wound itself felt warm, the blood oozed out more as she dug in to pull the object out. Snow inhaled deeply and quickly pulled it out. Anyone within a five mile radius could have heard her scream and now the blood was gushing out and starting to pool on the forest floor. Breathing was the only real thing she felt she could do at this moment, that and apply pressure to the wound. Her hand were going numb from the blood loss and she could feel the sweat falling from her face … was this it? Was this how she might die? Left alone in the forest to starve or be eaten by a wild animal? 

Her thoughts slowly started to fade from her mind as she saw a figure in the distance coming towards her. The figure was blurring and all Snow could do was attempt to crawl away from this person before they got any closer. A sharp cry escaped her lips as she struggled to make her way through the forest, with her vision fading Snow crawled into a swallow ditch and fell into a nearby tree. It was only then that she finally allowed darkness to take her over …

~*~*~*~*~*~

All she did was stand quietly behind him and they were both escorted through the corridors of the castle and to the outside courtyard. As much as she was curious, Belle was quickly learning that curiosity could be quite deadly in these lands and more importantly in this castle. She did much not like the queen nor did she like her son but if she had to pretend to be loyal to him to survive then that is what she would do. Gaston smirked to himself as he watched Belle walk silently and obediently next to him, he would enjoy breaking her spirit, he knew that would one of his biggest challenges. They stopped suddenly at the foot of stairs and Belle could not help but look at him curiously. He turned and slightly smiled at her, this gave her a sinking feeling and Gaston was thriving in this. 

“I want you to look up.” He stated flatly.

“Up, my lord?” He frowned at her ignorance.

“Yes, up.” Belle breathed and looked up like Gaston requested and gasped in horror at the sight in front of her. Her poor fathers head was on a spike, along with many of his friends that had watched her grow up. The sight itself made her almost vomit on sight and she quickly turned away from the grotesque sight. 

Frowning at her action, Gaston motioned at the guard behind her to hold her and force her to look up. Belle whimpered as the guard held her still and used his other hand to force her head up. She refused to look up, this was too much for her and she knew it. Gaston chuckled and moved in front of her.

“You will look at this.” He stated to her. Grabbing her chin he forced her to look him in the eyes. Belle tried to breath off the horror she was feeling in her stomach. Moving her eyes to the left, she looked up at the head of her once beloved father and tried not to sob at the very sight of it all. Gaston let her chin go and grinned at this, in his mind she was turning around nicely.

“For how long should I look?” Her voice only slightly betrayed her. The knot in her stomach was growing bigger, Belle could feel her horror slowly melting away and turning to pure hatred. Hatred towards the family that took hers down and she knew that it could take over her entire being.

“I think I have made my point.” Leaning into Belle he captured her mouth and forced her to accept his advance. The first impulse that she truly felt was to bite his invading tongue off but she held that back and just allowed him to invade her mouth. He removed his mouth from hers and grabbed a handful of her hair to hold her into place.

“You are engaged to me. Do you understand? You will be mine and no one else’s. Mother says that you are a good match so, therefore we will be married and I will make you my queen. Is this in any way unclear?” Belle breathed heavily at his words and glanced back up at her father’s now rotting head and nodded at his statement. Gaston looked more than pleased by this and walked away, leaving her to be alone with what was left of her father and her thoughts of what was to now be her doomed future.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He would like to say he was one bit surprised but he was not. He knew exactly how back stabbing the queen really could be and now she had complete power with that idiot son of hers on the throne. As much as he liked the idea of having people coming to him more for help with the new found problems, this fact also irritated him more then he cared to admit.

Liliana watched him very carefully, she by now knew when he was deep in thought and was wondering if it was a good idea to interrupt him. His face creased in different as his thoughts shifted, whatever he was thinking it was very serious but to be truthful she currently could care less. She let the sheet fall from body and reveal her naked body.  
“How long do you plan on staring out that window?” She could not help but smirk when she watch his shoulder tense at her sudden question but she really did not like to be ignored. Walking over to the window, she watched as the muscles of his back move as he heard he come up behind him. He breathed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and moved them down his arms. Her mouth started to place random kisses and nips along his neck in hopes to relax him but she knew that he would hold onto his irritation just cause he can.

“Can I think in peace?” He gritted his teeth as he felt her smirk against his skin. This seemed to be her favorite past time, making him irritated and tense. Liliana made a content noise and continued her small assault on his neck. Moving her hand down, she lightly ran her fingers along his exposed cock. He inhaled deeply and tried not to react to her gestures but knew his body would betray him the minute she wrapped her fingers around him and started to slowly pump. 

Quickly he grabbed her hand; he moves her until she is pinned against the wall next to them and looks at her with a slight smirk on her face. Liliana felt her breath catch in her throat at the look in his eyes, she might have crossed the lines but she felt more excited than frightened. Using one hand to pin her hands above her head, he moved the other one down to her center and cupped her sex firmly. He smirked when he felt how wet she and thrusts two fingers deeply inside of her. Liliana gasps at the sudden action and moans as he pumps his hand hard and fast. He watches her carefully as she pushes herself down onto hand as he fucks her with his fingers. She can feel her release coming close and tries move down onto his fingers harder desperate to find it and whimpers when he refuses to move to her pace. Finally giving up she lets him pick the rhythm and enjoys the sensations flow through her.

Silently laughing to himself he withdraws his fingers just as she is ready to come and holds her hands more firmly. She whimpers at the sudden loss, looks at him with a vicious look in her eye and tries to ignore the sudden throbbing need he left her feeling.

“You bastard!” Her breath was short and she could feel her anger rise at this. He somehow always knew how to get a rise out of her and make things more fun … for him it seemed. Getting his face close to hers he smirked at her and watched her eyes narrow at this.

“Do not poke your nose where you know it should not be.” He could hear her heavy breathing; whether this was due to arousal or anger he did not know and did not care. Looking her up and down with intense eyes, he used his leg to part hers and move to himself to be at her center.

“Now shall I finish you?” He breathed into ear and smirked hearing her holds back a moan. “Did we learn our lesson?” He loved reducer her like this, making her whither with need but then again he knew she could also do the same to him and has in the past. Sighing in frustration all she could do is nod to his question and plans to get him back for this.  
Feeling like he had won this round he thrusts up and into her. She moans and arches into him and he starts a fast pace into her shaking body. He feels her clench around him after a few fast thrusts and groans at the feeling of her release. Not giving her and time to recover he moves faster and harder into her quickly finishing her and himself off.  
He leaned his head onto wall and let his breath catch back up and released his death grip on her hands. He pushed himself off the wall and decided to let her regain her composure. Wiping the sweat from his face, he sat down on a nearby chair.

“So what had you so deep in thought?” Liliana looked in his direction and waited for an answer. He glanced at her and shoke his head. Of, course that would not distract her, it never did, but it was always fun trying. 

“The new king and how he came to his new position.” He stated as he put his pants on and moving onto the rest of clothes. Liliana stopped finger brushing her hair, looked at him curiously and moved to stand in front of him.

“I thought you would love to watch this unfold … benefit from the results?” Idling playing with his sweat soaked hair as she spoke. He could not help nut smirk at her question.

“Perhaps … but you are right. It will be entertaining to watch.” Liliana watched as he grabbed his leather coat and walk towards the door.

“At least tell me what to expect Rumpelstilskin.” She was trying not to sound annoyed but she failed. He stopped at the doorway and turned his head slightly.

“Not sure but I am sure some good fun.” With that statement he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving Liliana to think about what could be happening to the kingdoms and about the new king.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter was so short and well very confusing but I had to start somewhere and it was also 1am when I wrote it so ... yea. The next chapter will be more through and detailed I promise!
> 
> Please be kind with the ratings and comments. 
> 
> Thank you so much girlhero576 for beta reading! ^_^ As always you are the best


End file.
